kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Annabelle
"Sora is right. We can't let fear stop us from getting our dreams. Wether the queen is wicked or not does not matter, i shall meet with her." -Annabelle to Courage, Compassion and Care Annabelle 'is the first alternate princess of heart appearing in ''Kingdom Hearts: Eclipse. ''She is originally from the Walt Disney 2D 2002 animated feature The Princess and the Pea. She appears in the world ''Kingdom Green ''based off the film The Princess and the Pea and is befriended by Riku, Sora and King Mickey who all visit her world. Despite Kairi visiting her world she does not meet her until later in the climatic battle in Radiant Garden where she is under the captivity of Maleficent attempting to once again forge the DTD and ''X-''Blade to open Kingdom Hearts. Annabelle possesses a pure heart of light, unfettered by darkness and is the unrequieted love of Prince Markus also a denizen of her homeworld. Annabelle serves as the alternate princess for original princess of heart Snow White of the world Dwarf Woodlands. Journal Entries Riku ''Beautiful maiden who dreams of living in a faraway castle from her horrible guardians. Is constantly accompanied by three talking woodland creatures who have fashioned themselves her primary protectors. She is the first of the seven alternate princesses of heart. The Princess & The Pea (2002) Sora Beautiful maiden who wants an audience with the Queen Eden who rules over the castle not far from her village. Possesses an amazing voice to match to her beautiful appearence and is constantly accompanied by three woodland creatures who serve as her protectors. She however is unaware that the Queen had ordered her execution as a child upon with her black magic she foresaw she would be the one to marry her handsome stepson Prince Markus and bring about the end of tyrannical rule. '' ''She was saved by Courage, Compassion and Care who have ever since kept her safe in the village watching over her. She is the first of the seven alternate princesses of heart. The Princess & The Pea (2002) Kairi Beautiful maiden trapped in a deep sleep by the evil Queen Eden who foresaw that she would bring about the end of her rule by marrying her stepson the Prince Markus. The Princess & The Pea (2002) King Mickey Soon to be Princess trapped in a deep slumber by the evil Queen Eden, an evil witch who desperate not to lose her rule over the kingdom stopped her from marrying her stepson the Prince Markus who she was drawn to in song. She has three talking woodland creature companions who serve as her protectors and who are in fact actually cursed former servants of the Queen who betrayed her in favor of the beautiful maiden Annabelle. The Princess & The Pea (2002) Story '''Before ''Kingdom Hearts: Eclipse'' Annabelle was the daughter of two farmers of a local village and the younger sister of the village's most sought after maiden who taught her how to sing at a young age. She lost her family as the evil ruling Queen Eden with her black magic foresaw that when Annabelle reached the age of 19 she would crowned princess to her stepson Prince Markus and end her ruthless rule. Queen Eden had dispatched her palace guards and many others to eliminate her but she was saved by three of Queen Eden's servants dispatched to do the dirty work. As punishment they were turned into woodland creatures and ended up serving as Annabelle's protectors as she grew to the age of 19. They however agreed on not letting her fill out her set destiny of coming to the palace of Queen Eden and marrying the handsome Prince Markus. She however as she grew under the care of two nasty farmers and dreamt of escaping to the palace of Queen Eden, finding true love and someone to share in the harmony of song like her sister had always dreamt of. ''Kingdom Hearts: Eclipse Riku arrived in Annabelle's homeworld of Kingdom Green in time to meet her when she along with her companions Courage, Compassion and Care were headed to the High Cliff out of the forest alcove to view the beautiful castle of Queen Eden and Prince Markus. Sora then visited the world at the time when Annabelle with her companions had come into the village square and were attacked by Erasers in particular the large beastly Dragonis Eraser. Sora with Captain Lennox and three of his knights of the royal guard of Queen Eden's palace stopped the monsters in the square and came to meet Annabelle. Sora caught her name and discovered her companions were talking woodland creatures and intrigued followed her and the companions to her cottage on the outskirts of the village. There she fled from her nasty farmer guardians and into the woods with her companions. Sora befriended Annabelle and told her never to give up on her dreams on account of fear or uncertainity. Annabelle then worked up the courage to head for the Queen's castle and ask for an audience to see wether she could be taken in and poissibly be a suitor for her stepson Prince Markus. Sora escorted Annabelle through the woods to the palace and inside where he helped her meet the Prince and complete the three tasks set by Queen Eden in order to pass as a suitable bride for her stepson. However the evil fairy Maleficent having discovered meanwhile of the seven alternate princesses of heart and that Annabelle was the first came to the evil Queen Eden and bestowed her with control over a legion of Erasers so she could abduct Annabelle and via a dark corridor transport her to Radiant Garden for her heart extraction. Annabelle on third test by the means of an Eraser poisoned pea was cast into deep sleep and before she could be delivered through a dark corridor to Radiant Garden was saved by Sora. Sora then departed afterwards as Captain Lennox and his knights apprehended Queen Eden for her attempts on the Prince's life and his love. Kairi then came at the time when Queen Eden seized control of Captain Lennox and his three knights and had come to visit a sleeping Annabelle where Prince Markus lie at her side. The two pushed on to vanquish Queen Eden as part of the ritual of restorating Annabelle but Kairi was soon seperated and departed the world. King Mickey then payed his visit to the world and helped the Prince defeat Queen Eden once and for all and with her death and true love's kiss planted on Annabelle she arose from her deep sleep. King Mickey then bidded farewell to Annabelle, Prince Markus and the others before departing. Soon after Hayner travelled to Kingdom Green via a dark corridor and kidnapped the princess, he then stole her away to Radiant Garden where at the castle she was cast into a deep sleep placed within a heart extraction pod. Annabelle was rescued by Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Riku and the manifestations of Masters Yen Sid, Eraqus and Ansem the Wise which in turn destroyed the DTD conjured up courtesy of the hearts of Annabelle and the other seven alternates. Annabelle then with the other other ultimates combined their lights with the keyblades of Sora, Riku, Kairi and King Mickey and vanquished the legion of monsters known as Erasers. Appearence Annabelle possesses relatively fair-skin, long brown hair which protrudes in three neat drop locks. As a village maiden she wears a brown thin dress with long grey sleeves and whilest dresses as a princess wears a large dress gown of orange. Annabelle has brown eyes and is skinny and ample. She excels a natural beauty and graceful appearence. Abilities 'Powers as an Alternate Princess of Heart''' As an alternate princess of heart Annabelle possesses the power by the extraction of her heart through a heart pod to forge the DTD (Door To Darkness) and the ''X-''Blade needed to access Kingdom Hearts. She has a heart of pure light which these types of lights help to rebuild worlds even after they have been lost to darkness. Origin Annabelle originates from the 2002 Walt Disney 2D animated classic The Princess and the Pea, in which she is a beautiful singing maiden under the care of two nasty farmers the McAllisters who work her to the bone and force her to sleep in a cleaning cupboard. The live in Aunt Marilda McAllister like the other villagers admires Annabelle's beautiful singing voice but as a cruel McAllister family member she forces her to relay music for her at her pleasing. Annabelle lost her kind-hearted farmer parents to the royal guard of the evil Queen Eden who foresaw with her magic that Annabelle at age 19 would bring about the end of her rule by marrying her stepson the Prince Markus. The knights the queen had dispatched at the time when she was only six years old burnt her cottage home away and henceforth her parents and beautiful older sister perished. She grew much like her older sister did, in radiance, beauty and with an amazing voice. Her only friends were a talking moth named Courage, Octopus named Compassion and Porcupine named Care. The three woodland creatures were once human servants of the evil Queen who betrayed her and saved young Annabelle's life and after being summoned back to the castle to face punishment for their betrayal were turned into woodland creatures. They then returned to Annabelle and served as her guardians vowing to never let her fulfill her destiny of coming to the palace and becoming the betrothed of Prince Markus so as to keep her safe from the devious Queen Eden. However a riot in the village caused in accidental turn by Annabelle resulted in her running from the McAllisters and into a rainstorm which caused her to flee to the castle she had long dreamed of living in. She was welcomed in by the Prince who she bonded with in song and fell instantly in love with. The Prince had then finally deliberated on his princess and the two were set to marry as long as they following the rules of the kingdom could garner the approval of the ruling Queen Eden. Eden realizing she was indeed the foreseen maiden who was saved did not instantly refute her but said yes on the condition of her completing three royalty testing tasks. Eden had spiked each test to ensure the elimination of the fair Annabelle but she by the help of her three sidekicks evaded iminent doom in the first two tasks. The third however she succumbed to a poisoned pea placed beneath a single bed mattress which landed her in a deep sleep where she could only be awakened by the vanquishing of the one who cursed her and true love's kiss. Queen Eden was then exposed and Prince Markus with the royal guard attempted to overule her and have her locked away in her own dungeons. Queen Eden then by potion transformed herself in a hulking monster which attacked the Prince atop the castle. Prince Markus aided by Courage, Compassion and Care slayed the monstrous Queen Eden and had her bat sidekicks Burton and Bernard imprisoned down in her dungeons. Prince Markus then returned to Annabelle's side and awoke her with true love's kiss. The two then proceeded to marry and a ball was held in which all the villagers of the kingdom's village apart from the McAllister's were invited to. Annabelle's sidekicks Courage, Compassion and Care reverted back to their human forms and Annabelle was crowned a princess ending a happily ever after ballroom dance with her beloved Prince Markus. Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Alternate Princesses of Heart Category:Kingdom Hearts: Eclipse Category:Kingdom Hearts: Eclipse characters